Night In The Dark Woods
by Goupix67
Summary: JackSepticEye et sa petite amie Wiishu célébraient leur déménagement à un restaurant "horrifique". Mais avaient-ils seulement pensé un instant que leurs destins en seraient de même ? Un jeune homme seul dans une ville abandonnée, et sa dulcinée perdue dans le brouillard : que se passera-t-il pour nos protagonistes ? Et attention : les ténèbres ne sont jamais très loin...
1. Introduction

**Introduction/Explications**

Bonjour à tous !  
Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle FanFiction Française/Anglaise !

• Première chose : cette FF est à la base un RP écrit avec Swordplay_ (je te fais de gros bisous).

DONC cela signifie qu'un chapitre sur deux (sauf indication contraire) sera écrit par Swordplay, et le suivant par moi-même.

• Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement, pour pas trop m'étaler dans le temps.  
Les chapitres seront plutôt courts, mais je posterais plusieurs fois par semaine, donc ça ira.  
Comme vous l'avez compris, cette FF sera à chapitres (youpi, pour une fois \o/ ).

• Cette FF est Française/Anglaise car, comme dans ma précédente FF, les descriptions sont en français et les dialogues en anglais.

• Je préfère le dire tout de suite : cette FF finira par avoir du sang et du sexe. Mais je mettrais les warnings appropriés le moment venu.

Bref, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt bientôt bientôt !


	2. Chapter 1 : Quoi ? Swordplay

**Chapitre 1 : Quoi ? [Swordplay_]**

 _Info : J'ai mis dans le titre de la partie la personne qui rédige le chapitre._  
 _Ici, c'est Swordplay_ qui écrit._

* * *

Un soir d'automne glacial, peu après son déménagement en Angleterre, Seán McLoughlin quittait le restaurant Bleeding Heart (un endroit extrêmement hanté) accompagné de sa copine. Ils avaient soupé pour célébrer leur arrivée au pays. Sa chérie était vêtue de son élégante robe noire à manches longues en dentelle, et son visage était soigneusement maquillé. Quant au youtuber, il portait une chemise marine ainsi qu'un pantalon foncé qui lui faisait un cul splendide. Dehors, le soleil était déjà couché. Les lunettes de Jack se couvrirent immédiatement de buée. La rue semblait complètement vide, alors qu'il n'était que neuf heures du soir.

"- Wow, it's creepy quiet tonight... murmura Signe en regardant des deux côtés de la route.  
\- Yeah, that's weird... Well, let's go home now."

D'une tendresse rassurante, Jacksepticeye prit la main de sa moitié et lui sourit. Wiishu le lui rendit joyeusement. Leurs regards s'enlacèrent pendant un instant. Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent en direction de chez eux. Soudain, un assourdissant bruit de véhicule les firent sursauter. Une voiture fonçait droit vers eux. Les lumières de la bagnole les aveuglèrent.

Tout se passa si vite. Le cri strident de Signe, Seán qui sauta sur le côté avec elle dans ses bras, l'énorme flash... Lorsque Seán ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait seul dans une ruelle inconnue. Il se sentait paniquer. Sa copine n'était nulle part. Il était perdu. La nuit était noire et horriblement silencieuse.

Cependant, quelqu'un l'observait dans l'ombre.


	3. Chapter 2 : Où ? Goupix67

**Chapitre 2 : Où ? [Goupix67]**

Seán, qui était tombé au sol, se releva : il remarqua alors que ses membres tremblaient. De frayeur ou de froid ? Il n'en savait rien.  
Son coude droit le lancinait terriblement : en effet, son costume s'était arraché, et une belle plaie ouverte se présentait sur son articulation.

Laissant de côté son coude, il regarda autour de lui : des maisons certainement abandonnées s'alignaient le long de la route sinueuse et couverte de feuilles mortes. Entre chaque maison, des arbres morts, noirs, aux branches biscornues se détachaient à peine du brouillard. Alors qu'il essayait de se repérer, et de se remettre de ses émotions, il entendit des pas sur les feuilles mortes derrière lui. Il se retourna subitement pour voir la personne mais il n'aperçut rien, à cause notamment du brouillard.

La peur montant petit à petit, Seán décida, à ses risques et périls, de demander de l'aide :

"Hello ? Is anybody there ? I... I'm lost... Please ? Someone ?"

Il eut le silence pour seule réponse. Il soupira alors, et, malgré ses membres engourdis et ses tremblements incessants, commença à avancer.

"I hope Signe is safe. Please, tell me she's... Alive... I absolutely must find her...", pensa Jack.

Tandis qu'il marchait, il entendit soudainement une branche d'arbre se craquer. Sous l'effet de la paranoïa, il fit un tour sur lui-même pour inspecter les environs, avant de se rendre compte, en voyant la branche cassée sous son pied, qu'il était l'auteur de cet acte.  
"Tss... Idiot...", murmura-t-il à lui même.

Le vidéaste arriva alors près d'une maison, et décida de toquer à la porte. Cet endroit ne présentait aucun signe de vie, mais peut-être que les habitants s'étaient simplement réfugiés chez eux ?

Il toqua :  
"Hello ?"  
Rien.

"If someone is there, please, open the door ! I'm lost, I'm hurt, it's cold as fuck outside, and I have lost my girlfr-"

Seán s'arrêta brusquement de parler lorsqu'un cri féminin strident coupa le silence environnant. Jack tourna son regard en sa direction, mais il ne vit (étonnamment) rien. Seule la voix aiguë perçait ses tympans. Il fut pris de panique lorsqu'il crut reconnaître cette voix.

"Oh no... Don't tell me it's... No, no, no, no, no !" Seán recula du parvis de la porte et voulut s'élancer vers la droite, d'où provenait le cri.

Mais, à gauche de son champ de vision, il aperçut très distinctement une ombre noire, près d'un arbre. Il se réjouit alors de cette présence humaine, entamait d'aller dans sa direction pour lui expliquer son aventure irréelle mais se ravisa lorsqu'un vit les rayons de lune se refléter sur une lame luisante que l'ombre tenait à la main. Un couteau.  
L'irlandais recula de trois pas avant de remarquer que l'ombre marchait vers lui. Et Seán décida de courir lorsque l'ombre accéléra.

Alors qu'il courait, il sentit brusquement une vive douleur dans son thorax qui atténua sa respiration. Il essaya de masser sa poitrine tout en courant, mais son rythme ralentit considérablement. Il toussa, n'arrivant plus à respirer. Un mal de crâne s'ajouta à la douleur dans ses poumons, comme si ceux-ci se rétractaient. Et son coude le lancinait à nouveau. Des larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Seán. Ça y est, son heure était venue : son corps lui disait merde pour il ne savait quelle raison à CE moment précis, où il avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'ombre derrière lui, et un putain de meurtrier était à ses trousses.

Il pensait être fichu.


	4. Chapter 3 : Nouveau lieu Swordplay

**Chapitre 3 : Nouveau lieu [Swordplay_]**

Étant bon coureur, il sema son poursuivant en une quinzaine de minutes. Jack s'arrêta ensuite pour souffler.

Autour de lui, des bâtiments vides vieillissaient en silence. Des corbeaux, perchés du haut de quelques garde-fous, croassaient dédaigneusement à la présence du pauvre homme. Un brouillard vaporeux léchait le sol, ressemblant ainsi à une fine couche de fumée.

Le blessé s'accroupit dans l'ombre d'une benne à ordure débordante. Recroquevillé dans sa cachette primitive, il retira son manteau et sa chemise afin de déchirer celle-ci en bandelettes. Par la suite, il recouvrit son coude en serrant fort pour diminuer le saignement de sa plaie. À toute vitesse, il enfila son manteau, sentant ses poils se dresser sous le froid. La douleur s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline le quittait.

Seán devait trouver de l'aide. Il sentait son pouls battre dans son crâne. Son souffle redevenait régulier. Une vague de fatigue l'envahit.

"What the fuck is happening ? Where the fuck are you, Woosh ?", murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Soudain, il entendit une voix rauque dans la nuit. Une voix de fêtard qui venait du ciel pour le guider, tel un ange complètement bourré. Ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles, mais le youtuber le repéra plus loin. À pas feutrés, faisant en sorte de ne pas être vu, le vidéaste se dirigea vers lui. Lorsqu'il fut à une intersection, le soûlon était déjà loin. Malgré tout, sur la rue de gauche, Jack se réjouit d'y trouver un bar.

Dans sa course, il botta un chapeau melon en feutre noire qui gisait tristement au sol. L'homme, curieux, le ramassa et vérifia l'étiquette à l'intérieur. Sur celle-ci, un D était marqué d'une élégante calligraphie. Seán posa la coiffe sur sa tête et atteignit l'entrée du bar. Juste en face de la porte se trouvaient différents masques de diables alignés sur une table. Ce petit kiosque était mis en valeur par une pancarte vintage. Un message vocal automatique joua et répéta mots pour mots les inscriptions de l'affiche.

«Please, take a mask and enjoy your night!»

La voix enjouée faisait vieux-jeu. Elle semblait sortir tout droit d'une publicité des années 50. Le jeune homme n'y porta pas attention et s'aventura dans le couloir exiguë à sa droite. En temps normal, ce genre de thématique lui aurait beaucoup plût, mais il était en état d'urgence.

L'allée minuscule débouchait sur un grand bar vintage peuplé d'une dizaine de personnes masquées. Il y avait une petite scène sur laquelle une charmante femme chantait du jazz. Jack se dirigea précipitamment vers le barman et lui bafouilla nerveusement:

"Pl-please, I need help. My... my girlfriend is nowhere to be found and s-some... some douche sued me with a knife. I... Can I borrow your phone ?"

Son interlocuteur était impassible. Il était âgé (vers la fin de la soixantaine environ). Ses yeux pers mis-clos lui donnait une allure sévère et glaciale. Le petit monsieur dévisageait le client en détresse tout en nettoyant un verre.

"Sir ! Did you understand me ?", demanda fermement Seán. "I need help !"

Le vieux bonhomme posa tranquillement son chiffon et prépara un verre de whiskey. Il le plaça devant Jack et s'éloigna.

 **[À PARTIR DE LÀ, PDV JACK]**

Avant même que je ne puisse me révolter de l'indifférence face à une urgence, un homme masqué s'assit à côté de moi. Il faisait tourner la boisson dans son verre d'un air nonchalant et d'une voix caverneuse qui me semblait étrangement familière, il me lança:

"Great hat, sir."


	5. Chapter 4 : Qui ? Goupix67

**Chapitre 4 : Qui ? [Goupix67]**

"Th-Thank you... ?"

Je ne savais que répondre ; j'étais partagé entre l'hésitation puisque ce chapeau n'était mien ; la colère au vu de l'indifférence du propriétaire ; et le doute face à cet étranger, qui était spontanément venu m'accoster, et dont la voix m'évoquait un subtil sentiment de familiarité.

"You're new here, aren't you ? You don't have a mask.  
It's impolite to ignore the rules, you know ?"

Il se tourna vers moi lorsqu'il me parla. Sa voix grave et profonde résonnait encore, mais, même s'il semblait me faire un reproche, je ne sentais aucune colère en lui. Je décelai même peut-être un ton d'amusement face à mon ignorance.  
Mais , puisqu'il était face à moi, j'en profitai pour mieux le décrire physiquement.

La première chose qui attira mon attention fut son masque couleur argent terne, pourvu de reflets rubis à la lumière tamisée du bar. Il était différent des masques des autres clients en arrière plan, très extravagants aux couleurs éclatantes et aux visages improbables. Celui de mon interlocuteur était élégant, noble, voire même effrayant, d'un point de vue "envoûtant".  
D'ailleurs, son masque reflétait son aspect physique tout entier.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient parfaitement coiffés de côté, tombaient sur sa tempe, tandis que l'autre côté était rasé.  
L'ayant vu de profil, je distinguais aussi sa barbe sous son masque.  
Il se tenait droit dans son habit de costume gris, un mouchoir de poche rouge sang contrastait sur le gris de la veste.

L'ayant observé pendant quelques secondes, je décidais enfin à répondre :

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't and I'm still not really interested in following the rules of this place, because I will not stay." Je bus une brève gorgée du whiskey devant moi et reposa brutalement le verre sur le comptoir.

"I'm not here to enjoy myself, I was seeking for help, but it seems like no one cares...  
\- Help ? What is your need, stranger ?  
\- I... I don't know where I am, I've lost my girlfriend, perhaps I even heard her screaming if it wasn't just me losing my goddamn mind, someone followed me with a knife, I'm hurt... I must leave this nightmare as quickly as possible..."

J'empoignai à nouveau le verre et bus le reste du contenu. Je devais extérioriser ma colère et ma peur. Mais la réponse que je reçus de l'étranger ne fut celle que j'attendais : il ricanna sous son masque en reprenant sa position initiale, face aux bouteilles derrière le comptoir. Ses mains se joignirent devant son verre tandis qu'il s'arrêta.

Des frissons de peur, d'appréhension et de surprise parcoururent mon échine lorsqu'il prononça très distinctement :

"You really do not know where you are. You can't leave this world easily. You will need someone to guide you."

Il s'arrêta pendant un instant, et j'eus l'impression qu'un silence de mort régnait maintenant dans le bar. Était-ce aussi mon esprit qui me jouait des tours où la salle devenait-elle de plus en plus sombre, et l'air de plus en plus pesant ? Il continua, en fixant l'étagère :

"I can be here, if you want. I can lead you the path to the exit. But... You need to trust me.

You just need to let me in."


	6. Chapter 5 : Que faire ? Swordplay

**Chapitre 5 : Que faire ? [Swordplay_]**

Ma gorge brûlait et un subtil goût de canelle chatouillait encore mes papilles. Ce whiskey était divin.

L'inconnu devait se payer ma tête. Je ne trouvais pas son humour de très bon goût. C'était quand même incroyable de se moquer de quelqu'un en danger!

\- W-what? You don't make any sense. I'm out of here.

Irrité, je me retournai brusquement vers la sortie, mais l'homme mystérieux m'aggripa fermement.

\- LET ME HELP YOU! I want you to be safe. We will find your girlfriend, I promise.

Sa voix se répèta en écho dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais quitter. Je ne connaissais point la ville, la nuit était glaciale et il était le seul à ne pas ignorer mon malheur. Je remarquais aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'accent britannique.

J'allais lui répondre, mais un vertige submergea mon corps. Le ténèbreux me retint et m'empêcha de tomber. Je commençais lentement à avoir très chaud. Mon sentiment d'irritation et de confusion s'engourdissaient tandis que mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Je posai une main sur mon front et m'assis sur le banc derrière moi. Le ton qu'emprunta l'homme masqué se fit incroyablement doux.

\- Sir? You don't look so good...

Avait-on drogué mon verre? J'avais pourtant vu le vieux barman le préparer... Avais-je perdu trop de sang alors?

\- Oh, Mr.D... Crad. I'm sure this big boy can take care of himself.

La chanteuse se tenait devant moi, me parlant avec une voix qui aurait pu appartenir à la déesse Aphrodite. Je dus me concentrer pour l'examiner clairement. Elle était très grande et ses airs exotiques la rendaient d'autant plus facinante. La délicieuse femme vêtue d'une robe verte osée s'approcha et son regard se plongea dans le mien.

\- Look at those shiny green eyes...

Attends... Verts ?!


	7. Chapter 6 : Mal en point Goupix67

**Chapitre 6 : Mal en point. [Goupix67]**

Tandis que je me rendais compte de ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme, ma vision se troubla. Je crus d'abord que je tomberais dans les pommes, mais, en sentant des gouttes couler sur mes joues, je me rendis compte que des larmes s'écoulaient de mes yeux.  
Des larmes coulaient, sans interruption, sur mes joues, mon menton, mon cou. Certaines tombaient sur ma main posée sur mon genou. Et je vis que ces larmes étaient mêlées à du sang.

Essayant de stopper mes sanglots en clignant et fermant mes yeux, je sentis une vive douleur dans mes poumons. Comme lors de ma course lorsque j'échappais à l'homme au couteau. Je commençai alors à tousser brusquement, essayant d'évacuer la chose m'empêchant de respirer ; mais en vain. Plus je toussais, plus les larmes coulaient.

Ma tête se faisait lourde. Je voyais les mains de la femme s'agiter devant ma vision, pour voir si j'étais conscient, mais je n'eus la force de lui répondre. Je sentais la main de l'homme élégant sur mon épaule tremblotante, tout comme mon corps.  
Un sifflement se fit entendre dans mes oreilles.  
Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.  
La dernière chose que je distinguais fut ma main, couverte de gouttes de sang tombées de mes pupilles, se rapprochant de mon champ de vision à fur et à mesure que ma tête tombait.  
Je sombrais.

Puis le noir.  
Toute douleur avait disparue.  
Je ne "pleurais" plus.  
Mes poumons ne me faisaient plus aucun mal.  
Mais ce sifflement persistait.

Je sentais le carrelage froid sous mon flan.  
Et, alors que mon cœur battait à toute allure, une voix murmura au creux de mon oreille :

f̤͗ͪ̎ͅi̮̊͂̌̓ͥn̲͔̫͔̅ͦͭͥͪ̆ā̺͔l̵͇̼̞͇͇̘͊͒̍̏͗̓̒l̲͙̭͓͎͍̃̑̎ͫ͌̅ẙ͋̐͏̦̳̮̖.̖͖̙ͥͬ͐̂̓ͮ̇.̙́́̿͑́̚.̬̒̅͆̽̕ ̐h͇̫̘͖̭͆̈́̆͘e̡̖̎r̶͎͓̜͓̜̲̥̆̎͌̆e͟ ̴̃̅ͫIͪ͒ͥ҉̞ ̦̠̗͉̈̅ͧͬấ̔̿͛ͬ҉m̡̘̹̋̽ͮͯ.͍͚̯͚̭͉ͦ̎͒̍̇͜  
̦̗͖͈̯̇ͩ


	8. Chapter 7 : Hallucination(s) Swordplay

**Chapitre 7 : Hallucination(s) [Swordplay_]**

Le noir m'entourait. Je ne voyais rien. Je me demandais même si j'avais les paupières closes.  
Devant moi, les yeux de ma Wiishu s'ouvrirent.  
Ni son corps ni son visage n'étaient visibles, mais ses grands yeux bleus me fixaient. Je ne pouvais bouger, car je ne possédais pas de jambes pour avancer. Je ne sentais pas non plus de mains pour agripper. Pire encore, je n'avais pas de cordes vocales pour parler. Je ne pouvais qu'observer le regard de ma moitié.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent en une fraction de seconde, les veines dans le blanc de ses yeux pulsèrent et du sang en coula comme des larmes. Le liquide rouge dessina les joues de Signe, puis ses lèvres, puis son cou. Maintenant, je pouvais distinguer son visage se crisper d'horreur.

Tiré de mon sommeil, j'ouvris les yeux. Le coeur battant, j'examinais mon environnement. J'étais dans une chambre bordélique où traînaient bouteilles, vêtements, sous-vêtements, manteau... Mon manteau.  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil (septique 😉 ) au miroir au fond de la pièce. Je ne sus comment réagir. J'étais nu.

En rassemblant mes derniers souvenirs, j'arrivai à la conclusion qu'on avait drogué mon verre et qu'on m'avait violé. La jolie chanteuse de bar entra dans la pièce. Je couvris ma précieuse propriété et me levai. Avec colère, je lui lançai :

"What did you do to me ?!"

Elle ricanna et ajusta sa robe de chambre.

"What did I do? Do I have to remind you that YOU started it, honey?"


	9. Chapter 8 : Reflet Goupix67

**Chapitre 8 : Reflet [Goupix67]**

À cette phrase, j'écarquillai les yeux. Pardon ?! J'avais dû mal comprendre. D'après elle, c'était... Moi qui avait déclenché ça ? Non, non non non non, c'était impossible. Jamais de la vie je ne tromperais Signe, jamais de la vie je ne me serais laissé tenter si facilement. Je soupirai alors, ramassant mes affaires au sol, en essayant de cacher le plus possible ma nudité. Néanmoins, je sentais le regard de la chanteuse brûler sur moi, et, lorsque j'avais enfilé mon sous-vêtement et pantalon, je me tournai vers elle.

"If I really did something, you better tell me."

La chanteuse, pour seule réponse, ria devant ma face déterminée et en colère. Elle me répondit, en s'approchant :

"Oh honey, don't take it too seriously... Look at you, now you're stressed. Come on, relax. I'll tell ya."

Elle posa une main aux délicats doigts fins sur ma joue. Sa main était douce, et ses ongles grattaient mes cheveux sur ma tempe. Elle se colla contre moi, et je sentis son imposante poitrine contre mon torse. Rougissant, je détournais le regard et pensais à Wiish, tandis que la main de la jeune femme descendit vers mon cou. Elle le caressa, comme en suivant deux lignes bien distinctes et exclama :

"Oh, I haven't noticed last night, but you have two scars on your neck. Poor boy, what have you done to get those ?"

Je reculai vivement lorsqu'elle prononça cela, et me dirigeai immédiatement vers le miroir.  
De quoi me parlait-elle ? Je n'ai jamais eu de cicatrices à cet endroit.  
Je m'inspectais le cou, le touchai, pour voir et/ou sentir les cicatrices.  
Je n'avais rien.

... Serai-je donc fou ? Déjà hier soir, mes yeux étaient soi-disant verts, j'ai eu une partie de jambes en l'air avec la jolie chanteuse du bar dont je ne me souvenais pas, aujourd'hui j'avais des cicatrices, et pour couronner le tout, l'image du visage sanguinolent de Signe de ma vision restait collée à ma rétine.

Fixant mes deux yeux bleus (normalement bleus) dans le miroir, je m'inspectais le haut du corps. Rien d'anormal, en oubliant ma blessure qui avait été pansée par quelqu'un. Je remontais alors à mon visage.

Quelque chose attira cependant mon attention.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué d'instinct, ayant été habitué à cela pendant des années, mais je portais mes boucles d'oreilles noires. Les avais-je mises lors de notre sortie au restaurant avec Woosh ? Je ne croyais pas. Et pourtant, elles étaient là...

Je vis dans le miroir la jeune femme s'assoir sur le lit derrière moi, me fixant d'un sourire en coin.

Elle savait quelque chose.  
J'en étais persuadé. Et pourtant, elle restait effroyablement silencieuse.

Avant de mettre ma veste que j'avais dans la main gauche, je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir. Alors que je remettais mes cheveux vert pâle en place, ils devinrent soudainement d'un vert foncé. Regardant ma chevelure se teindre d'un ton plus sombre, stupéfait, la main au niveau de ma mèche tira brusquement sur ma tignasse, sans que je l'y ordonne.  
Mon visage se déforma sous la vive douleur, et j'essayais d'arrêter ce bras qui tirait sur mes cheveux.

C'est alors que mon reflet dans le miroir changea.  
Ce n'était plus moi me tirant les cheveux comme un idiot, la chanteuse assise sur le lit derrière moi.  
C'était moi. Debout comme un piquet. Habillé de noir, totalement.  
Avec ces cheveux d'un vert foncé, ces boucles d'oreilles, ces yeux verts.  
Ces cicatrices sanguinolentes.

Mon bras avait arrêté, et je contemplais d'un air ébahi ce reflet qui n'était pas le mien.

Le "moi" du miroir semblait entouré de glitches, et tenait un couteau couvert de sang dans sa main.

Alors qu'il était resté immobile, un sourire se dessina soudainement sur son visage.  
Un sourire macabre, diabolique.  
Il se pencha vers moi, comme s'il souhaitait traverser le miroir.  
Et, il me dit, d'une voix instable, montant tantôt dans les aigus, tantôt redescendant dans les graves :

"Di̴d yo̷u̡ ͜e͢n͘j͟o͜y yo͘ur... Pa̶rtne̶r la͟s̢t͢ n̸igh͢t ͝? ͢I sure ̕d̀i̧d. I̛t͠ w̷ąs ͡so̢ much fun. ̛You know, for͞ me, Si̕g̡n̶e ̀ìs no̶t͟ my̵ ̀taste. Ýou ̴sh̷oul̴d́ ̷s̸pe͢n͟d͏ ḿòr͢e time ͢wi̧th t̷his͏ gi͡rl͏, ͘beh͘i̸nd͞ yo͞u͜. ̀  
͝A͘nyw͞ày,͘ ҉now ̛t̸h͘at̡ I ͠cán͏ f́i͠n͢a̶lly h̷a͘ve͠ c͘o̸ntr̨ól,͜ ̨I ͟wi̵ll N͘OT ̛le͘a͠v̸e ̢yo̷u al͞o͟ne.͞ ͜Y̷ou'̵l̨l̨ s͜ưff͡er̵,̨ y͠o̶ư'͡l͘l̷ h͞a̧v̸e enou͡gh̴, a͠nd,̷ ͜at ̴t́h̷è ̀end͡,̢ y̧o̢u'̴ll gi͞ve̢ ̀me yo͡u̷r ҉body͢.̛"

J'étais perplexe. Est-ce que ce reflet venait juste de parler ? Et de me menacer ? Et... Était-ce donc lui le responsable de la soirée avec la chanteuse ? Sa voix démoniaque coupa mon souffle, alors que j'allais prendre la parole, lui demandant son identité.

"Seán.̸.̡. D̕oņ't ̷p҉la̸y t̀h͝i͏s͝ g̷ame̷ w͠it̕h ̀me.  
̷Y͢o͝u k͢n͏ow̵ m͏e͘.̕  
̛I͞'̴m̡ y͜oưr̶ ҉fea̛rs,͘ ҉I̶'̛m͡ ̡yoúr s̡ha̛dow̧, I͡'m̧ ̢your ͜cons̸c͡ien͝c͢e̡.͠

͘I͢ am ́yo̧u͠.͠ A͝nd̸ y͡ou̧.͠..͞ a͜ŕe j҉ust me͘."̸


	10. Chapter 9 : Partir Swordplay & Goupix67

**Chapitre 9 : Quitter cette folie. [Swordplay_ ET Goupix67]**

[Swordplay_]

"ENOUGH! This is madness! What kind of drugs did you give me?! I-..."

Je regardai la demoiselle qui me relookait en ricannant.

"- Listen, you have nothing to do with this b-but... I'm sorry if I did something l-last night. I have a girlfriend an and...

Elle me coupa la parole et se leva.

\- You are such a different man... Who are you? Where is your sexy confidence, your dark grin and... This attractive aura?"

Troublé, je ne répondis point et je quittai la pièce en enfilant mon manteau. Je descendis d'étroits escaliers et je découvris que je me trouvais encore au bar. Par les fenêtres, je vis qu'il faisait encore nuit noire.

Combien de temps s'était-il passé? Je regardai une vieille horloge sur le mur. Elle affichait sept heures. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir. Je m'assis à une banquette et soupirai. Mon front frappa la table.

"What the fuck..."

* * *

[Goupix67]

Redressant la tête, je vis que le bar était quasiment désert. Certains clients assidus étaient encore en train de boire de hier soir, d'autres s'étaient endormis sur la table, verre encore en main.  
Le barman, quant à lui, essuyait d'un regard vide et d'une manière nonchalante les verres vides qu'il récupérait sur les tables.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? J'étais totalement perdu. Je voulais juste retrouver mon âme sœur, et rentrer chez moi. Tout cela ne serait alors qu'un mauvais rêve.

En parlant de cauchemar, lorsque je baissais les mains de mon visage et me craquais les doigts, je remarquais l'homme masqué d'hier soir, dans un coin peu éclairé de la salle.  
Oh non, pitié qu'il ne me voie pas...  
Je ne voulais pas en plus discuter avec ce cinglé à nouveau.  
Il était assis le dos droit, les mains croisées devant lui. Impossible de dire ce qu'il regardait, ses yeux étaient cachés par le masque. De toute manière, il était trop loin de moi pour que je distingue ses pupilles.

Ôtant mon regard de l'homme - Crad était son nom si je me souvenais bien -, je me creusais les méninges en réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était déjà passé, et ce qu'il fallait maintenant que je fasse.

Il fallait absolument que je parte de ce bar. Il fallait que je trouve Wiishu, dont la vision ne m'avait guère rassurée, en plus du cri de hier soir, au dehors.

Ma mission maintenant : sortir des griffes des gens tarés d'ici.


	11. Chapter 10 : Surprise Swordplay

**Chapitre 7 : Surprise [Swordplay_]**

Je me levai tranquillement et boutonnai mon manteau tandis que je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Mon regard se porta subtilement à la table de Crad qui n'était plus là.  
Surpris, je cherchais autour de moi. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai.

"Don't forget your hat sir."

Cette profonde voix me fit frissonner. J'avais l'impression qu'il murmurait ces mots à mon oreille, mais quand je me retournai, je vis qu'il était à distance respectable. Il me tendit le chapeau melon.  
Son regard mystérieux dériva vers mon cou. En ricanant tel un vilain de film, il se moqua :

"Did you have a good time with someone tonight? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Je rosis. J'avais des suçons sur le cou.


	12. Chapter 11 : Insistance Goupix67

**Chapitre 11 : Insistance [Goupix67]**

 _[À PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, TOUS LES CHAPITRES DE GOUPIX67 SERONT DU POINT DE VUE DE DARK, ou "Crad" si vous préférez]_

* * *

Le petit devant moi rougissait tandis qu'il détourna le regard, remontant le col de sa veste pour cacher les suçons, et mit son chapeau sur ses cheveux verts dépareillés.

Enfin... Il mit mon chapeau.

Après un silence témoignant son embarras, il me remercia sèchement :

"Thanks for being here last night. And thanks for your offer."

Cette dernière phrase me fit sourire. Croyait-il vraiment que ce que je lui proposais n'était qu'une simple "offre" ? "Proposition" ?

" _Naive man_ ", pensais-je.

"You know, Ja– boy, my proposition is still valid. You can still accept it... I can be your guide trough this nightmare, I can help you."

Ma main sur son épaule se referma un peu plus sur l'articulation. J'avais failli l'appeler par son nom.  
Je ne devais pas faiblir. Je devais le convaincre.  
Et je ne devais surtout pas céder à la colère.

"I can be your guide trough YOUR nightmares."

Je souris en prononçant cette phrase, qui eut pour effet d'étonner mon interlocuteur. Il me fixa d'un air étonné, comme s'il savait de quoi je parlais.

Mais je sais de quoi je parle.

Reprenant sa contenance, il me dit :  
"No, thank you again, but I will go by myself."  
Il me cracha presque ces mots à la figure, et se retourna pour sortir de l'enseigne.  
Mais les deux mots qu'il marmonna dans sa barbe, sur le perron de la porte, eurent raison de moi, et je faillis l'étrangler sur place.  
"You weirdo..."

" _Weirdo... He calls me weirdo... He's so much like " **him** "..._  
 _I just want to get rid of you, Jackaboy._ "


End file.
